As shown in FIG. 1, an adhesive tape dispenser 10 of the prior art comprises a housing 11 provided at the front end thereof with a cutter 12. Located under the rear end of the housing 11 is a reel 13 on which an adhesive tape roll 20 is wound. The reel 13 is shielded by a protective cover 14, which can be lifted. Located at the front end of the housing 11 and under the cutter 12 are a rolling wheel 15 and two braking wheels 16. In operation, the operator uses fingers of his or her one hand to hold the through hole 17 of the reel 13 and his or her palm to hold the protective cover 14. After the front end 22 of the adhesive tape 21 has been pulled out, the adhesive tape 21 is cut by the cutter 12. The front end 22 of the adhesive tape 21 drops subsequently on the two braking wheels 16 so as to be caught easily by the user in the subsequent uses of the adhesive tape 21.
The front end 22 of the adhesive tape 21 is allowed to fall gently on the braking wheels 16 without a means to hold the front end 22 in place. As a result, it is very likely that the front end 22 of the adhesive tape 21 can be caused accidentally to become detached from the braking wheels 16, thereby causing the front end 22 to become adhered to the adhesive tape roll 20. The tape 21 is so thin and transparent that the front end 22 can not be easily located on the tape roll 20.